The driver's side automotive airbag is widely installed in automotive vehicles. Conventionally, the airbag module stored within the steering wheel takes the form of a reaction canister which houses a folded airbag. An igniter is actuated by a crash sensor to combust a generant and provide the gas for inflating the airbag. The canister and folded airbag are enclosed by a plastic cover which fills the central part of the steering wheel. The plastic cover normally is provided with tearlines which burst under the influence of the expanding airbag, allowing the airbag to expand into the driver's compartment to protect the head and upper torso of the driver.
While the airbag module placement is well-suited to protect the driver, it preempts the location favored by many automobile stylists for function and accessory switches for such accessories as radio, ventilation, and air conditioning controls. Although some switches, such as for the horn, may be installed for actuation through the module cover, others require back-lighting. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved airbag module cover which is formed with windows therein to permit back-lighting of switches or displays. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.